The subject of the present invention is a method and a device for mixing earth in situ for the formation of continuous underground walls or diaphragms or single elements.
Technology for in situ earth mixing, with the addition of an opportune stabilising agent, finds applications in a wide range of geotechnical planning problems such as:                the production of containing walls,                    the massive improvement of the bearing characteristics of the earth,                        the production of waterproof walls,        the inactivating treatment of polluted sites,        the reduction of the risk of liquefying sand.        
These results are obtained by means of the opportune use of well-established earth elements, either in isolation or combined in order to form geometrically defined structures.
The system may be applied both in strong ground and in compact sand.
There are well-known techniques for mixing natural earth with aggregating fluids, for example based on a mixture of water and cement, in order to form columns of well-established earth.
This kind of mixing is carried out directly in the earth which is disaggregated by means of mechanical tools the rotation of which also provides for mixing with aggregating fluid. The fluid, which is pumped at a low pressure of 0.1-0.3 Mpa, is conveyed via the drill rods to the tool and exits near the disaggregating blades.